No Enemies Here
by janellg112
Summary: Rachel and Nico are typical enemies/best friends. What happens when one of them likes the other?
1. Chapter 1

**"****No Enemies Here"**

**This is a Nico/Rachel love story!**

**1****st**** off Nico is just a normal kid, no gods or magic involved just 3**

**It all starts when there 13 years old.**

**Chapter 1**

** The Protector**

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting in class when my teacher announced to everyone,

"Everyone stop what you're doing and welcome Nico Di Angelo. Please introduce yourselfs."

He was a skrawny emo kid, skinny, but weird looking. Once the cycle got to me I said

"Rachel-Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"so I can call you red?" he asked me. I blushed with anger and ayyonance. Everyone laughed at his ridiculous joke.

"No! Listen don't you ever-"

"That's enough Rachel"

After class we all went to lunch.

"Give me your lunch money Dare!" It was Danus. He bully anyone if he could.

"NO!" I screamed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the gym.

"Give it now. We can do this the easy way or hard. You choose."

I tried to move but he was holding me down.

"STOPP" I yelled. He punched me in the stomach and I yelped. I was crying now, acting like a stupid little kid.

"HEY!" Somebody yelled out of the corner in the gym. Danus let me go and I fell hard on the floor. My whole face was red and tears fell from cheeks on to the ground.

The last thing I remember was a little emo kid beating up Danus. This usaully never happens. Before I blacked out I recognized it was Nico. I woke up in the nurses office.

"What happened?" I asked the nurse who was on her computer playing what looked like "The Hardest Game 2" .

"That young man saved your day. You got beat up by a…..Dewis, I think."

"Danus" I corrected angrily. Then I looked to my right to see Nico grinning at me.

"Uh..thanks, Nico. How'd you find me?" I asked quietly.

"I saw Danus grab your arm and take you to the gym. I heard you scream and I ran after you."

Even though I hated him I guess this was his way of saying sorry.

"You two go back to class please." Nico and I headed to class.

"You have a black eye you know." Nico told me.

"WHAT!" I screamed and ran to the bathroom. My stomach was purple and black. My eye looked like a purple galaxy.

"RACHEL!" Nico signaled me to go back.

"I look horrible!" I whined.

"The nurse told me to put this cream on your face."

"You? Does it have to be you? Oh...Whatever just smudge some on my face. Not to hard though." I was anxious and nervous about Nico touching my face. He looked into my eyes deeply. I got lost, it sounds weird but I noticed his eyes looked black. Or maybe dark-dark brown? He squirted some cream on his fingertip and gently touched my face. My face tingled and I felt fuzzy inside. NOOO I thought. I can't like Nico, how weird am I?

Once he stopped we both stared at each other. He smirked at me and I gave him an awkward smile.

"Hey Rachel? You have really pretty ey-"

"WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING" I guess our math teacher was expecting us to go to class.

"We better go." Nico whispered in my ear. He then grabbed my hand and we ran to class.


	2. I'm Your Comforter

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Your Comforter**

****THANKS FOR READING****

**BTW: They are Still 13**

**Rachel's POV**

Once school was over Nico came up to me.

"HEY! RACHEL!"

"Oh hey Nico. What's up?"

"I thought I could walk you home."

"Really? How about your parents? Won't they be worried?" Nico looked down at his shoes.

"Hey, what's wrong? I asked him.

"Nothing, really."

"Nico, even though we've only been friends for like 4 ½ hours, you can tell me anything you want."

He looked up and told me,

"Thanks. Okay so I kind of don't have any parents, or a house. I guess you can say I'm poor."

"Oh MY GOSH! Nico! You know you can stay at my house. If you want." I had no idea what I just gotten myself into.

"Really? Wow Rachel. But I really shou-"

"Yes you should!" I blurted out.

"If you insist. Thank Rachel."

Once we got to my house I had to stop Nico from walking. The thing is, my family is rich. And our house is huge.

"Whoahhh." Nico looked up and his jaw dropped. We walked inside.

"HI MOM!" I yelled at the kitchen.

"Oh hi honey how was—OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"A kid beat me up for my money, but Nico saved me. Mom meet Nico."

"Hello Nico. Thank you for saving my sugar-bun. I'll make sure to call your school."

"Mom? Can Nico stay here? He kind of doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Sure. I just have to call your school NOW!"

"Ok promise?"

"Yes now please let me call your school!"

"Ok bye."

I grabbed Nico's hand and gave him a tour of our house.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In the guestroom"

"Ok cool. Rachel thanks. I probably would have been wandering the streets right now."

"No problem."

The last room I showed him was the room he'll be sleeping in, the guestroom.

I told him to get comfortable cause we'll be sleeping in 20 minutes.

"Hey Nico, you have clothes right?"

"Yeah in my backpack. Don't worry."

I went to my room and put my pajamas on. A big t-shirt and short shorts. I put my hair down and curled it a bit.

Nico knocked on my door and slowly came in.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I forgot to mention tomorrows my birthday."

"You're turning 14 right?"

"Yeah…"

"You wanna stay up till 12 don't you?"

"What?!" he chuckled a bit.

"Wow haha ok I will" He told me with a look of surprise and happiness.

"RACHEL NICO! TIME FOR BED!" My mom yelled. I was happy my dad wasn't here cause he would explode if he found out a boy was staying here.

Once I knew my mom was asleep I walked to the guestroom. My plan was to try and freak Nico out.

Of course it back fired I walked into the room and Nico was behind the door and jumped out on me. I freaked out and fell on the floor. Nico practically picked me up and asked me,

"You can't scare me and are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry about that. 1 hour till you birthday though."

"So what do we do?" he asked. I hope he didn't notice me blushing.

"We can talk…." I told him.

30 minutes later I was with him on the bed. NOT WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK! His arm was around me and we were both looking at the ceiling.

"30 minutes Nico."

"I didn't think my birthday was such a big deal Rach."

"So I guess you're not going to call me red?" I asked looking at him.

"If you don't want me too." He was smirking now.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"No nothing." He chuckled a bit.

"You remember when you about to tell me something before our rude tea-" he stopped me.

"Your eyes are pretty" I blushed.

"What color eyes do you have?" I asked.

"Dark-dark brown." He answered.

We continued talking for a while. Until 2 minutes till he turns 14.

"So you're almost 14…."

"Yep. I'll feel the same though." He was right when it's my birthday I feel the same.

Soon it was his birthday.

"Happy birthday" I whispered in his ear.

"Like I said, I feel the same."

"Don't be such a downer!" I told him laughing.

"This is the best Birthday present anyone can give me. Thanks Rach"

"Stop thanking me." We lay down and didn't talk for 10 minutes.

Nico grabbed the back of my head and held me up so we were facing each other.

"Rachel can I ask you something?" I gulped trying to say yes.

"Do you like me?" I was blushing.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Just asking sorry." His hand wasn't in the back of my head anymore. He was laying down now looking at the ceiling. I plopped down next to him.

We both fell asleep, next to each other.


End file.
